I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Greekchic
Summary: Oneshot, sonfic. When James, Albus, and Lily Potter sneak downstairs to see Santa Claus, they see a lot more than they bargained for. Including certain events that just might scar them for life.


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

_Disclaimer: After thirteen stories, I think we all know that I do NOT own Harry Potter. Nor do I own 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' by the Jackson Five._

**--**

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

"Al!"

Never mind, I lied.

"Al! AL! Get up!"

Seven year old Albus Potter blearily opened up one emerald green eye to see his big brother James crouched over his bed, his rumpled auburn hair falling into his brown eyes, a gleeful smile stretched across his face. "Get up Al! C'mon!"

"James?" Albus croaked out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What do you want? I'm _tired_ and it's—" He looked at the Quidditch clock and tried to distinguish what time it was but it was to no avail. "It's something o'clock. Lemme sleep."

"It's Christmas!" James cried happily, jumping off Albus' bed and yanking the sheets off his younger brother. "Get up!"

Albus shivered instantly from the cold and curled up into a little ball, looking out the window to see that it was still dark outside. "Sun's not up." He mumbled, reaching out one small hand to try and grab his blankets. "Go 'way."

"Remember what Mummy said?" James said excitedly. "That when both hands are on the twelve Santa Claus will come? Remember?"

Al did remember but he was too tired. All he wanted to do was to was snuggle into his blankets again and drift back to sleep. His eyelids started to close again.

"Al! Don't fall asleep on me again! It's Christmas! Santa's here! Let's go see him!"

At this, Al's eyes popped open and he stared, bug-eyed at James. "We can't do that!" He hissed, panic written clearly on his face. "'Member what Aunt Hermione said? If good little boys and girls aren't sleeping in their beds when Santa's here, he won't give us our presents!"

"Santa doesn't know what we're doing." James said dismissively. "Teddy told me that last year _he _woke up when Santa was here and he still got his presents! Aunt Hermione was pulling your leg."

Albus hesitated upon hearing that. Aunt Hermione was one of the smartest people he knew and he knew that she was probably right but when James told him that their god-brother, Teddy Lupin had seen Santa, his curiosity grew. Besides, Teddy would _never _lie to James.

"Alright." Albus sighed, uncurling his body and getting out of his bed, shivering as his feet touched the bare floor.

"Excellent." James said excitedly, nearly bouncing around in excitement. "We need to get Lily too! C'mon!"

Following his brother down the hall, Albus was lost in his thoughts about finally seeing Santa Claus for the first time in his life. He had been to the Muggle malls with his dad and had seen imitation Santa Clauses but this time, he'd see the real deal. The closer the two Potter boys got to their baby sister's room, the more Al's excitement mounted to the point that when James opened Lily's door, Al was ready to ditch the two and run downstairs to see Santa himself.

Creeping into Lily's room, the boys stepped over the numerous toys scattered about the floor lest they wanted to wake up their parents, especially their mother. Both James and Albus knew that if their mum woke up and caught them out of bed, she'd be steaming mad.

"Lily." James whispered to his five year old sister, gently shaking her. "Lily, wake up."

Albus had a feeling this was a bad idea. Lily got very cranky when she was forcibly wakened up from her sleep and the last thing they needed was to be caught red handed.

"James." Albus whispered, "I don't think this is a good—"

"LILY." James hissed, shaking her now. "Get up!"

They were going to be in trouble, Albus knew it. Santa would definitely hear all the noise they were making when Lily finally woke up and they wouldn't get any presents for Christmas this year.

One of Lily's brown eyes cracked open, zeroing in on her big brother. "Go 'way!" She whined, turning her head so that James could only see her head of messy red hair.

"It's not going to work." Albus said fearfully, eyeballing the door, knowing that if James tried to wake their sister again, his parents were for sure to wake.

"Yes it will. Shut up Al." James said stubbornly getting a grip on Lily's bed sheets and yanking them down, just like he had down to Al not even ten minutes ago. "Get _up _Lily!"

Lily, who was only wearing a pink nightgown, shivered and turned her head around again to glare at James, her lower lip coming out. "Go 'WAY!" She said, her voice increasing with every syllable. "I TIRED." With this, she started to kick her legs and thrash her arms, the beginnings of the famous Lily Luna Potter tantrums starting to emerge.

Al was getting ready to bolt back to his room when he saw Lily's legs start to kick because he did not want to be in the same room when his mother realized the children were awake but he stopped when he saw James lean over Lily and clap a hand over her mouth, muffling her yells.

"Listen Lily." James said bossily. "It's Christmas! You can't be yelling! Don't you want Santa Claus to bring you your presents?"

At James's words, Lily's eyes widened exponentially and the thrashing of her limbs subsided. Finally deeming it safe to let go of her, James took his hand away from her mouth.

"Santa's here?" Lily asked in a tiny voice, still matted with sleep. "Really?"

"Yeah." James said, obviously delighted that Lily wouldn't foil his plans. "Wanna see him?"

"YES!" Lily exclaimed, scrambling out of bed and racing towards the door. "SAN—" Before her shriek could be completed Albus grabbed his sister and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"You gotta be quiet Lils!" Albus chastised his sister, his body tense and his ears alert for any sound of his parents waking up. "You don't want Mummy and Daddy awake, do you?"

"Yeah." James said. "Cause if Mummy and Dad hear us, we can't see Santa."

Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers as she listened to her brothers speak and she silently nodded her head in understanding.

"Let go of her Al." James ordered. "Now c'mon, let's go! Let's go see Santa before he goes away!"

With that, the three Potter children scrambled out of the room and tip-toed past their parents' bedroom, hoping and praying that their parents' super-hearing wouldn't pick up their labored breathing. They especially hoped that their Dad didn't hear them as he was an extremely light sleeper and would wake up even if a bed creaked in the middle of the night.

"Shh." James shushed his siblings as they reached the stairs. "Gotta be quiet." He directed this mainly to Lily who nodded solemnly, brushing some strands of her red hair out of her face.

Tip-toeing down the stairs, the Potter children hugged the wall as they descended down the steps, eagerly looking for any sign of the big bellied, red clothed Santa Claus.

_Creak._

Al jumped in surprise and a bit of fright at the noise and the Potter boys looked back to see Lily staring sheepishly at the step she was standing on. "Oops."

James rolled his eyes but also kept a wary eye on the doors upstairs. James also knew that if his parents knew they were up, they would get in trouble.

"Jump Lily." James whispered, stretching out his arms towards his little sister. "I'll catch you."

Obliging, little Lily jumped into her brother's waiting arms, safely on the firm first floor.

With that behind them, the Potter children once again took off, sneaking towards the family room, hoping to glance a glimpse of the famous Santa Claus.

Traipsing through the kitchen, James, Al, and Lily stood close by each other, hiding behind walls and furniture. While they wanted to see Santa, they did not want him to see them because then they would not receive any gifts this year. And to three children under the age of ten, that was a big deal to them.

Finally, Al saw the edges of the Christmas tree off in the distance and he poked James in the back, showing him what he had seen. Reaching behind him, Al grasped onto his sister's tiny hand and the Potter children increased their pace, the feet slipping away with every step they took.

It was then when they heard quiet laughter.

The children froze in their tracks, bee lining for the closest hiding spot which gave them a perfect view of the fireplace, the table where the cookies and milk were, and…their mother canoodling with Santa Claus!

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus _

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up _

_In my bedroom, fast asleep_

_--_

"Is that Mummy?" Lily gasped her eyes wide, mouth agape. Her face was identical to the looks on her brothers' faces too. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh, what a riot it would have been_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

_--_

Their mother laughed softly again as she tickled Santa's neck and then plant a kiss on his cheek. Santa also laughed and circled his arms around their mother's waist,

"What's Mum _doing_?" James whispered in disgust. "Ew!"

"What about Dad?" Al asked in bewilderment. He had always thought his parents loved each other a lot! His mum always said that his dad had been the love of her life and his dad told Al that he would never love anyone as much as he loved his mum.

"Mummy?" Lily said in confusion, cocking her head to the side, her mouth still open in shock. She took a tentative step forward but Al grabbed a hold of her collar.

"You can't Lily!"

"What's Mummy _doing_? Those are Daddy kisses!"

--

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus _

_Underneath the mistletoe last night_

_She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up _

_In my bedroom, fast asleep_

Al's eyes were positively burning at the sight of his mother kissing another man—especially Santa Claus of all people!

His mother laughed again, a deep, throaty laugh and leaned in again to kiss Santa soundly on the mouth. Just the sight of this made Al's stomach hurt and made him think mean thoughts of Santa Claus. He couldn't believe his mother would do this to his dad! He had half a mind to go back upstairs and wake his dad to tell them but his feet just wouldn't move.

"This is _perfect._" James breathed. "I need to get a camera!"

"Why?" Lily demanded, still trying to get away from Al's grip.

"Don't you get it? I can blackmail Mum with this picture! I'd never get in trouble again!"

Al just had to kick him for that comment. Sometimes, his brother could be _so _stupid.

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

Underneath his beard so snowy white

Oh, what a riot it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night

If anything, the image of Santa Claus kissing his mum was now permanently seared in Albus' mind. He wished he had never agreed to sneak downstairs to seeing Santa. Beside him, James was muttering about how Teddy would _never _believe this while Lily was still fighting tooth and nail. The only thing that was stopping her was Al's tight grip on the collar of her dress.

Oblivious to the children spying on them, 'Santa' and Ginny Potter continued to kiss with Santa's hands starting to get a bit wild. Settling themselves comfortably on Ginny's waist, they started to expertly creep up her shirt so that her back skin was exposed.

This action caused James' face to whiten and he fake heaved while a shocked Al accidentally let go of Lily's nightdress.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MUMMY!" Lily shrieked, sprinting forward towards Santa and her mother.

"Oh…bugger." Al and James both hissed in horror as they saw their sister run for it.

Ginny and 'Santa' sprang apart upon hearing the tiny voice of five year old Lily and a second later, Santa groaned as the little girl barreled into him, pushing him away from her mother. "Go 'way!" She shouted. "I don't like you no more!"

"Lily?" Ginny gasped, her eyes fixed upon her youngest child swing her tiny fists at a stunned 'Santa'. "What are you—" Her eyes snapped over towards where James and Albus were hiding and made eye contact with them.

"James Sirius! Albus Severus! What are you doing out of bed?!"

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

--

**Hello again! It's been a long time since I've actually written something!**

**But don't think this will get me back into my writing tirade again. This seriously was a rare idea. It came to me in Essay class when I was texting and humming Christmas carols (as they're playing now on the radio) and this idea just…came to me. I had to write it down.**

**I hope you did enjoy it! **

**Reviews are loved.**

**--GC **


End file.
